Guardian Angel
by MrsHiwatari
Summary: Sequal to Cause Baby Even Stars Fall From The Sky Kai is a Guardian angel now and guess whom he chooses? TyKa RayOC
1. Heaven

MH: Twoshot, no more! Wha ha its turning into a story. A story!  
  
TM: Calm down I told you not to eat those pixxie sitcks...  
  
MH: But they where so bright and....sugary *drool* I want more...  
  
TM: No! On with the fic, happy reviewers need more chapters. Nice. Hungry. Reviewers. Eppp! *runs off from scary vision of hungry reviewers*  
  
MH: OH WELL! Its up to hyper ol' MH to do the disclaimer...I.own.nothing.got.it.nothin.nada! urm TM come back now, we need to thank them  
  
TM: *up a tree* nooo!  
  
MH: OH WELL! Guess it's just me then...  
  
Tysonsmine: (TM: Hey that's meeee!) Aww innocent lil Kai is a angel suit, I think I have a chibi Kai with angel wings somewhere in my documents that a drawed, ill prob send it to you if you want! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kai-lovr: Yarrrrr here it is a squeal! And Kai's an angel, its phoenix rises from its ashes. Thanks for reviewing, I kind of found the Kai without his scarf a bit *sniff* sad...  
  
Kurayami No Evanscene: OMG I love Spirited Away, it rocks. I love the song Futatabi on it, its so sad! I hope they do Spirited Away 2, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Alesca munroe: Me write more, I like writing this story. It's the best one so far and no that isn't because I'm updating, thank you for reviewing!  
  
Tiger-of-ice: Yes he is going to be sooo innocent.... I'm hyper if you reviewers can tell. I'm so glad that you reviewed! Thanks!  
  
Heaven – Chapter 1 – Kai POV  
  
I started to drop onto the clouds; I lost a lot of energy sending my last sentence to Tyson. Surprisingly, I had fallen straight through the clouds, the clouds seemed so solid when I was standing on them. But just then a pair of arms caught me, instead of going down I was now flying back up. The pair of arms tightly around me, so soft and so pale.  
  
My hands lay down and I closed my eyes. I could hear the flapping of my saviour wings, the rustling of its feathers and the calm breathing.  
  
"Can't believe its you." I finally knew who it was. I gasped and widened my eyes and stared at her face. Most of it was covered by her light blue bangs, flowing and whipping all over the place.  
  
"It's been, what like 9 years." She exclaimed, looking into my own eyes. Yes, it was differently her, the same pair of crimson eyes, the markings on her forehead making her look like a goddess.  
  
"Kaio." I said, staring back at her. "Kaio..."  
  
I thought I was going to be the first one to start crying but I guess she beat me to it. The small droplets fell down the sky, catching the sunrays in them making them look like falling stars. She gave me a sad smile, but happy in an away.  
  
"Watch out." She warned, I ignored her and just looked straight ahead. We had just gone through the clouds it stung my eyes. The clouds slowly started to disappear but some still remained on us. "Enjoy the sights, heaven so beautiful, ne?"  
  
I brought my hand over my eyes, everything was so bright. They're where little children playing around on cloud swings and their parents watched close by, they all had wings and some of them had little golden halo's. There was no cars, no lorries, nothing that caused pollution. They flew instead.  
  
The light slowly faded away as we went onto another level of clouds. Nobody was hardly on this set of clouds.  
  
She flapped softly now, floating above the clouds and released her arms around me. Suddenly, I dropped onto the floor, my feet hadn't got use to having something to stand on. She understood and giggled, helping me yet again.  
  
"Why are you in heaven Kai? Who killed you? Was it him? Did he hurt you?-"  
  
"Hey calm down, I killed myself-"  
  
"WHAT? Kai you idiot, what kind of fool would give there life up to come here?" Then she started to sob again.  
  
"Its nice here Kaio, it's amazing." I told her.  
  
"You don't know how terrible it is here. Mum has been gone along time on her mission, I don't need to go to school, I don't like the people here, there is nothing to accomplish in heaven." She cried out. "Mum's been on a mission for over 4 years now." I pulled her into a hug, her shoulders where trembling. I know this is so not my style to hug a girl, but this is my sister where talking about. "Don't be so enchanted by it Kai, its worser than Hell its self."  
  
I tightened my hug. "Prove me wrong then."  
  
Then silence for a couple of minutes. Kaio had stopped crying and was wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry, ive just missed you a lot."  
  
"I can see." I wiped a tear from her cheek. "Well then I think it would come in handy if you taught me how to fly."  
  
"I can't teach you how to fly, you will pick it up when you experience the unknown feeling." She told me.  
  
"Unknown feeling? What on earth is that?" I asked her.  
  
"I think you can call it," She thought for awhile. "Love?"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Love? Since when have you....have you?"  
  
"Yeah, I started to flap my wings when I was at the vision pound, you know the place where you was at. I was looking down on you and...I think it was one of your friends." Her face looked like a bright tomato.  
  
I think I was having that feeling that she was having, hatred to heaven. This didn't feel right.  
  
"I know what you're missing." She said, looking up at me with her puffy red eyes. "You want to go back to earth don't you?"  
  
I stared at her in shock. "You can read my mind?"  
  
"Well...twins which get sent to Heaven have a connection. I can read your mind but you can read mine. You haven't flew yet." She explained. I was still dumbfounded; everything was going a little bit freaky for me. "Look I know that you want to go back to earth. I know how, but you will have to be a guardian angel for someone."  
  
"Guardian angel?"  
  
"A angel to protect someone, but they have to be in trouble."  
  
"I don't think he will be..."  
  
"You never know, now come on lets go down to the Angel Department!" She yelled. Before I could protest we where off in the air again, swaying side to side, missing angels walking on the streets by an inch. She was getting a little bit too fast and I could feel my hand slipping out of her gloved hand. "Nearly there!" My eyes bulged out as we where heading for a lap post, it was getting closer and closer...then she skidded to a halt. My nose was just touching the lamp.  
  
"Next time, walk" I suggested.  
  
"Yeah but then that will take us 3 days to get here." She answered, coolly. I gulped, 3 days? How big is this place? "Its bigger than the entire universe its self, its covers all the worlds."  
  
"Stop doing that." I growled, she had a innocent look on her face. "I like my mind to be a place where I can think to myself."  
  
Oh no, she gave a grin out. "Still the same my little birdie!" I cringed when she said my nickname, my pet name. Birdie. "So cold, harsh but yet so protective!"  
  
She grabbed my hand and yanked me forward into a pair of golden doors. The building was brighter than the sun, it had golden lamps hanging over at the sides with sparkling jewels trapped inside the lamp making all colourful shapes. At the bottom of the room stood a golden pair of wings and 4 shapes surrounded it, but I was too far away to make anything out. I looked down onto the floor and I stood on crystals, translucent crystals. The place was obviously busy.  
  
"This is the Angel Department is where Angels come for their jobs." She said, while we where walking towards the main desk. "It's always this busy, I mean they are in charge of many worlds." We finally came to a stop I could see the 4 golden shapes clearly now, one was a phoenix, one was a tortoise, one was a tiger and the last one was a dragon. This remained me of them, the Bladebreakers. It had only been a couple of hours and I missed them deeply, god I'm sounding really sappy. I miss Kenny's rambling ons, I missed Ray's curiosity (A/N: OK I know that sounds dodgey [curiosity killed the cat] but I find it funny...), Max's determination, Tyson's....smile. "KAI! You need to sign your name, here, here and oh here." She said pointing to the places left blank.  
  
I quickly signed them while Kaio signed her name. Funny she didn't put her second name, she took a glance over at mine and looked a little ticked.  
  
"You don't have a second name is Heaven, Birdie." She sighed. "Stupid I know but God thinks where all one big happy family down here." She took in my paper and got handed another one. "Okay?"  
  
I nodded and wrote my signature, without my last name. It seemed really weird, when I was in earth I longed for my last name to be changed, to get out of my Grandfather's hands.  
  
"Well we don't get a lot of people signing up to be Guardian Angels. Which one would to like to guard?" The shadow said, *its* voice was witch like.  
  
"Do you have someone under Tyson Granger in Japan on the list?" She asked. The shadow behind the counter tapped onto a keyboard and nodded. "Kai I need to come with you because when you go into earth you will fall from the sky. That's if you want me to come..."  
  
"Of course I do Kaio! Your such a baka thinking that I didn't want you to come." I shouted and then hit her on the head playfully.  
  
"But, I...know none of you friends. They seemed for happy in the vision pound. They won't be in trouble." She said, looking kind of down.  
  
"You never know!" I said, mimicking her tone. "Search for the Bladebreakers, you know the blading team." The shadow nodded and typed in again.  
  
"Yes it seems Ray is under depression, I think its due to loosing his animal guardian." It told us.  
  
Ray lost Drigger...  
  
"Drigger, that sounds familiar." She blurted out and then got her innocent look on again.  
  
"Stop doing that!" I cried out, some busy Angel's turned to see what was happening. We were all silent and then I told them to mind their own business. A heard a rough cough.  
  
"Well do you want to be the Guardian Angel of Rei Kon?" The shadow peeked its head over the counter, we all stepped back. It. Was.....well ugly. It had a really large nose with a wart on the top, its wide yellow eyes sat ontop. "Hm, well. Never seen a 1st class witch, yes or no?"  
  
"Aren't witches supposed to go to hell?" Kaio rubbed her head, totally confused.  
  
"Does it matter, will you sign up or not?!" It snapped, obviously ticked off at its highest.  
  
"Urm, yeah. Sure." She shuttered, reaching for the pen and slowly singing it, looking up at it just to see if it in case it cast a spell or something. I couldn't understand why was see scared of a witch if she was an angel?  
  
"Because Witches are-"She stopped and I glared at her. "Well, heh there you go nice and signed." She passed the paper over and the witch grabbed it in a flash.  
  
"Now then! I have to take you to the portal of Earth, follow me" The witch ordered.  
  
` I'm scared of her because witches aren't supposed to be in heaven. They are very powerful, one blast and both of our heads are rolling on the floor`  
  
I stared at Kaio, did she just say that.  
  
` Yes, I did. Twins Connection`  
  
Whatever.  
  
We where both lead to a room, the floor was clouds again and a massive swirling pool was in the middle. Loads of colours where in there, black, red, blue, all the colours in Heaven mixed together. I looked up and my eyes met a massive golden sign saying `Earth`. Any guessed this went down to earth?  
  
` Now Kai don't be shocked when you find out what date it is. One hour in heaven is a month on earth, so its now been two months since you...you know`  
  
Oh that's good, at least I have a grave.  
  
The witch had now left, thank god and the sign had now lit red. Kaio pushed me back for some reason.  
  
"Somebody's coming back out, we have to wait." She said.  
  
Just then one figure slowly rised from the pool, I was pretty surprised, it wasn't wet form the pool. It was a she; she had long black hair with deep blue eyes. She dressed kind of seriously, she wore black combats with a black army top, all around her where pockets and zips. At the back of her where to black wings.  
  
` Crimson...surprised that she didn't get sent to damn hell`  
  
Crimson didn't say a word, she just went straight passed us, slightly pushing Kaio. I am noticing some rivalry?  
  
"Come on then, I can't stand here forever." She whined, one of her wings hit the clouds  
  
"Whatever" I replied.  
  
Then she hooked arms with me and we jumped into the pool.  
  
End of Chappy  
  
MH: End of Chappy, yay! I mean you wouldn't think that...  
  
TM: Review or we will....urm  
  
MH: Not continue, no that's sounds really harsh. Not my style *takes a cool pose* urm well just review. I love you reviewers!  
  
Reviewers: Ewww beware we can feel a high lemon rating here (I have never seen or heard about a boy author!)  
  
MH: ¬_¬ just review 


	2. Down to earth

MH: Yay! I'm back...  
  
Reviewers: sarcastic yay....  
  
TM: Yay! She's back, she's back, yeh! She's back!  
  
Reviewers: blink O.o  
  
MH & TM: She's back, she's back, yeh! She's back!  
  
Reviewers: For once we want the disclaimer!  
  
MH: cough urm well I own nothing, yay....its done lets thank you big reviewers, being so nice and reviewing!  
  
TM: EPP!  
  
I dunno ofofofofofofofofo- Chapter 2- Normal POV  
  
They both fell into another world; Kaio still had her arm linked with Kai. The portal had opened in mid air in the countryside. Both of their blue hair was dancing around in the air, one pair of eye's held a spark of fear and the other with joy beaming in them. They where getting closer down to the land, falling with speed.  
  
"Don't you think you should fly?" He asked, gripping around her arm. He was too stubborn to admit her was terrified of heights.  
  
"Nah, just a little while. There is no need to be scared of heights you know." She reassured him.  
  
"Tell my body that." He answered, clinging onto her arm as if it he was going to fall to his death. "What about now?"  
  
"Okay Birdie, if you feel safer." She teased him and then finally letting her wings flap causing a new direction of wind. They where blue with sliver metal holding her feathers in place. They perfectly matched the clear sky. She flew down towards earth with Kai behind her dangling on her arm. When they got further towards the green land the cloudier it got, a mist seemed to form over them.  
  
"Kaio what's happening?" He said looking up at her. Her eyes had changed into a slivery colour and had a blue aura around slender body (A/N: I didn't know what to put ¬¬)  
  
I can't let the human's see us Kai, not every day you get angels flying towards earth. Now please be quiet birdie, I can't loose my concentration.   
  
The crimson winged angel growled, he hated that nickname she always called him. Now they where reaching very close to earth, Kaio began to flap her wings the other way to halt. The mist had now disappeared and her eyes turned to normal. 


	3. A Dream?

MH: Happy reviewers! Too bad I can't do happy smileys on Microsoft word ::grumble::  
  
TM: Wha ha ha  
  
MH: Oh yeah. Read TM'S Fic, She's Back if you want Tyson angst, its really good. TM helped me with this fic...again. Thanks a bunch of banana's again...  
  
TM: Thank the reviewers. I'm no longer scared!  
  
Kai-Lovr: Thanks for reviewing again, it means a lot to me. I found that cute aswell, so I added it in.  
  
The tigris: Thanks for coming back and reading chapter 2. Like I said, it means a lot!  
  
Ms Hobgoblin: ASAP I have heard that somewhere, something about a promise. I anit gotta clue. Thanks! I like your x at the end.  
  
Ruth 4 kai: Updation here! I hope its another cool chapter, heh.  
  
Hades of hades: I'm doing an extra long chapter for you. I love your fics, thanks for reviewing...again!  
  
Tysonsmine: I'm trying to make it longer, the last chappy I tried to make it longer. But this is going to be a really really really really really big chapter. Thanks!  
  
A dream? - Chapter 3- Tyson's POV  
  
I woke up, I have terrible back pains and its was absolutely boiling. I jumped up looking around for the rest of them; finally I had something to wake up to...Kai.  
  
It looks like everyone has got up, trust me to oversleep again. I pulled myself, swiping all of the dust away of me. I slipped my shoes on and walked outside into the forest where the Max and Ray where battling. I sat down near Chief, having a peek at Dizzi's screen. He was watching them battle, updating there data.  
  
"So where has Kai and Kaio gone off to?" I asked, looking around to check I'd missed them  
  
"Oh Tyson..." Kenny sighed, closing his laptop. "I know your all upset about Kai. You can't let go off of him can you?"  
  
I looked at him like he was joking. "No seriously where are they?"  
  
"Tyson, you know Kai's dead and we don't know who Kaio is." Kenny gave me a sad look. I tried to search into his blue eyes (MH: Eyes? EYES?! TM: Continue!), which was covered with strands of brown hair.  
  
"Kenny, stop it! Where is Kai?" I said, starting to panic.  
  
The battle had now stopped and Max had won (MH: Ray lost Drigger, right?). They both came over to join us two.  
  
"It's about time you woke up Tyson." Ray joked.  
  
"Where is Kai?" I asked. Ray just gave me the look at Kenny was giving me.  
  
"Tyson. You know Kai is dead. I know your upset and I understand that you don't want to let go and-"  
  
"No! Kai was here yesterday! And with Kaio, your Guardian Angel!" I shouted, if they where joking, it was a big rotten joke. "And he was Angel, they came down from Heaven. No! It couldn't have been a dream!" Tears where now building up in my eyelids. "It wasn't a dream I could feel his wings. I could feel the warmth off of him. I could...feel him."  
  
"Calm down Tyson...take deep breaths in and out...in and out." Max said, repeatedly.  
  
Maybe it was all a dream, a sick dream. A dream which messed with my mind or maybe it was a trick of the eye. I dropped on the floor, doing what Max told me too. It was like I was having an asthma attack! Tears where rolling down my cheeks and I tugged my red jacket for comfort. I brought my knees to my chest, while my team mates where are looking down at me, concerned.  
  
"Tyson are you okay?" Max questioned, putting his hand on my shoulder. Why?.....why.  
  
"Yeah" I said, taking even bigger breaths. "Just got worked up about it. I'm fine just leave me alone for awhile."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rays POV  
  
Tyson was sure freaking out, he woke up asking where Kai was. Claiming that I had a Guardian Angel and Kai was an angel aswell. I wanted to understand when Tyson slid down onto the floor, crying. Max put his hand on his shoulder and said something, I didn't quite catch it.  
  
"C'mon Ray. Let's have another battle and Tyson can chill and watch." Max suggested, putting his Draciel into his launcher. I nodded and put my blade into my launcher. I couldn't really call it Drigger, my tiger was no longer on the top centre of my blade. I promise I will get you back Drigger.  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
Tyson...  
  
My ears picked that up, I lifted my head up and looked around. Just having hope that it was Kai and the silly baka was in a tree ready to jump out and scare me. I got up and walked down onto a path. The bushes seemed to sway slightly and the tree's whipped their branches against the wind. Everything seemed a little freaky, the wind had just flown out like a stone falling into water.  
  
Maybe it was just one of the guys. I turned round and began to walk back until I stopped in my tracks something caught my eye. A black dot just jumped out of the corner of my eye, fast.  
  
"K-k-ai" I stuttered, getting scared. "Kai if that's you, come out. This joke isn't funny now. It couldn't have been a dream."  
  
No reply...  
  
I moved my jacket further down my arms, trying to cover them. I took one last look and began to walk again.  
  
They where still battling and Ray was hanging in, his blade wobbling a bit. A feel sorry for the guy, he lost his bit beast. I lost Kai...  
  
Tyson...  
  
"What!?" I said aloud. All they're confused faces turning to me.  
  
"Tyson? Are you er OK? I mean you said that Kai was still alive and now you're saying things aloud. You're acting really strange." Max pointed up, tilting his head. "Very strange buddy. You didn't even ask for breakfast."  
  
I was hungry, very hungry. But Kai comes first.... if Kai is here. So for the rest of the day I decided to play along with their joke, laughing to every joke, complaining about the heat and making my tummy grumble. After Max and Ray had finished there 3rd battle we set off to find the lodge. I still turned around expecting to see Kai stood there, laughing. But I don't think it was going to happen.  
  
I trailed behind the group, thinking it over and over again. I could feel him, I could feel all of it, and It had to have been real. Wait a minute the scarf...I sighed in relief as the scarf was nestled in my pocket. If I had lost that I would never have forgiven my self. Ray began to trail behind aswell with a saddened expression on his face. Nobody could help him, he had to help himself.  
  
Just when I was about to talk to Ray and try cheering him up I heard a creaking noise. Like in those horror movies, I turned around and I saw that the tree was tipping over. Over us.  
  
"Ray, run. The tree!" I yelled over to him, he ran out of the way. I didn't have time to save myself, instead I covered my face with my hands as I felt the shadow of the tree loom over me. There was no more time for me to jump out of the way; the tree was in mid-air with nothing to stop it falling. I felt a rush of wind fly passed me and the tree didn't fall ontop of me. I peeked my eyes behind my hands and saw the tree safely on the floor.  
  
Ray ran over to me to check if I was OK.  
  
"Tyson, why didn't you move. How stupid are you! You could have died! We don't want another team mate dying do we!" Ray shouted, his face was red with anger. The last bit touched me....  
  
Yeah, we don't need another team mate dying!  
  
Ray heard that too, so it wasn't only me.  
  
"Who said that?" Ray called out into thin air. No reply just like before. We where both confused.  
  
"Tyson!!! Ray!!!" Someone cried out and some running footsteps coming closer. It was Max and Kenny, both with shocked faces.  
  
"What happened?" Max said, looking at the tree and up to me, then back down to the tree and up to Ray.  
  
"The tree nearly fell down on us." Ray answered.  
  
Kenny walked over to the tree and bent down to the bit where it snapped off.  
  
"This wasn't natures work, somebody sliced through. I'd say it's a sword, or some type on weapon, its too straight to be something that nature did." Kenny explained, running his finger across the part where it snapped.  
  
"Some one wants us dead?" Ray said, glaring at the tree like it was its fault. I gave a deep loud sigh, that's all what I need...  
  
Tyson's POV-At the Lodge  
  
We had all arrived at the lodge, finally. Instead I didn't go straight into the buffet I sat in front of the fireplace, recalling all the events. First that...dream, second POOF he isn't there and now we have someone on our tail that wants to kill us...  
  
The flames flickered, with the colours yellow, red and orange dancing inside. The wood at the bottom lay there as a fuel for the fire. The day had finished and the sky was black velvet covered in sparkling stars. I leaned back on the seat and I felt a more warmth and something which wasn't meant to be there. I looked up and met his eyes.  
  
"Kai." I gasped. "I thought it was all a dream and I was worried that it was. I thought you left all of us, but this time for good." I clung to his arms; he had his gloves on.  
  
"Why did you think it was a dream, we left a note to all of you...?" Kai said, not understanding me. "It said that we had gone to Heaven to sort out some things, I would never leave you....I mean here."  
  
Did he just say me?  
  
"You didn't there was no note." I explained. "All the guys didn't know what I was 'onna 'bout and they said that you was dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kai had blanked out for a while, staring into the flames. I moved my hands over his eyes, he looked like a zombie but who looked like an angel. Then he snapped into focus.  
  
"Kaio says that she senses dark magic going in work around here." He said. He put back his serious face on again. "A spell where it can delete past events from a mortals mind, probably that explains what happened."  
  
I nodded, trying to keep up with this. Magic?  
  
"Kai was it you that saved me when that tree fell down?" I asked.  
  
"No, that was Kaio. I can't fly remember?" He said, what a dumby I am, of course. "She just can in time."  
  
There was some rowing noises coming down at the reception. We got up and Kai went behind me, hiding his wings.  
  
"Look, these are fakes. I was going to have a fancy dress party with my friends!" She explained, pointing to her winds and shaking her head. The woman was talking to her in Chinese.  
  
"She's talking in Chinese Kaio." Kai said, Kaio was a bit embarrassed. Then she said her sentence in fluent Chinese, I thought Kai was Russian and...she just spoke in Chinese.  
  
"I knew that Birdie." Birdie? What the hell? "I think we have to explain all this Guardian Angel thing all other again." She looked over to me.  
  
"No, I know who you are. I remember." I told her. She was confused, yet again.  
  
"Well if black magic was at act, how come it didn't affect you..." She wondered, putting her finger to her chin and bit her lip. "I think it out later, ill have to explain to the others then..."  
  
"Thanks for saving me Kaio." I told her.  
  
"No problem, Kai would have done the same" She said, running up the stairs while the women watched her suspiciously.  
  
I pushed Kai up the stairs, trying to disappear from the women as fast as I could. We where in the fire place room, where it still shinned. I sat down, but Kai just stood there, blanked out a bit and then joined me.  
  
"Stupid wings." He mumbled, moving his wing underneath his...not going there.  
  
"Sooo why do you blank out like that?" I tried to hide my embarrassment, if he caught me then...  
  
"I talk to Kaio in my mind. She told me about the black magic." He answered, he was looking in the nights sky, showing his blue tattoos on his cheek. The moonlight hit his pale face, making him look like he was shinning. He was now gazing at the stars, his wings twitching a bit. My eyelids where now pushing down and my eyes where starting to sting. I let out a yawn.  
  
"You can go to sleep, nothing is stopping you." He said, his eyes turning to me. I loved his eyes so much, they where like a burning fire, the colour matched his wings.  
  
"No, I'm just..." I trailed off, letting another yawn out, my eyes where giving in and they dropped a little bit. "Just tired."  
  
Someone pushed me down on the sofa, very softly. It wouldn't hurt if I just made some z's. I closed my hazel eyes. (MH: Well they are in V-Force)  
  
Kai's POV  
  
I pushed Tyson down to the sofa, I know that he's tired.  
  
"Just Tired."  
  
I watched him close his eyes and go into a blissful sleep, I liked watching him, and it was addictive. His dark blue hair was tied loosely; a couple of large bangs covered parts of his eyes. I looked around if any one was watching; no body was there. I gently moved his bangs so I could see his tanned face perfectly. I watched him for an hour but I was snapped out by him quivering. He was mumbling something and trashing lightly.  
  
He face that was peaceful had now changed to a panic stuck face. I took his wrist because his trashing was coming violent. He seemed to slow down a bit but there was an odd jerk or two, I think I gripped hard enough to stop anyone. He didn't let go off me, I tried to shove him off but he wouldn't move. I slowly sneaked under and I was free from me. I didn't expect him to cry, the tears had made their way under his eyelid and they where now flowing freely down his cheek. I pulled him closer to me, enjoying it a bit, his breath went trough me, and it was so warm. Tyson snuggled closer to me, no longer thrashing about and whimpering.  
  
Maybe I should go to sleep, seen as it was very late and some of the lights where flicking off. Tyson lay near me, my arms safely wrapped around him. I stared into the fire as I slowly dipped into sleep.  
  
End of Chappy!-  
  
MH: Good, bad?  
  
TM: Rubbish, boring, lovely, super?  
  
MH: Whatever it is review! Please and I hope that was long enough for you lot!  
  
TM & MH: Bye!!! 


	4. Nightmare

MH: I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a while but I'm doing a big chapter for all of you, this is my first shot at beating-ups and that stuff. My hands hurt so much!  
  
TM: Poor MH Kai will give you a hand massage!  
  
Kai: No chance!  
  
MH: Well, well. Oh well, I like you loadsa much reviewers for reviewing!  
  
TM: Kai lets thank the reviewers  
  
Kai: No.  
  
TM: Kai...  
  
Kai: No.  
  
TM: Fine we shall do it alone! Don't start crawling back Kai 'cos where not interested! No way don't come back...come back!  
  
Tysonsmine: Help? I have had loads of help from you, it means a lot to me you know! Thank-you for reviewing!  
  
Rukia-Arc-Angel: I didn't like TyKa pairing age's ago, I liked RaKa (Ray x Kai) but I read some of them and changed. Heh yay for your sis ::wearing a white t-shirt saying I Love Kai:: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ms Hobgoblin: Aghhh you make things clearer now, I know that ASAP means! I tempted to write about Kai flying but I want to save that till- I can't really say. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Kai-lovr: Yay for cuteness, thanks for reviewing yet again! Sorry for the wait...if it was.  
  
The tigris: I knew I was going to get someone confused! I'm kind of confused as well. Well I hope this Chapter solves your confusingness! (Made up word!) Thank- you!  
  
Chapter 4 Nightmare Kai's POV  
  
I went to bed and had my nightmares again, it's been like that four year's. The same jolts when I escaped them and the same shivering remembering them. Ive been awake with him in my arms for 5 hours now, I woke up at 2 am. My body begged for sleep but my mind won't let it.  
  
The sun is now creeping over the earth and the morning birds have come out. I got up leaving Tyson behind, a quiet whimper escaped his lips.  
  
I gave out a deep sigh and ran my hands through my hair. Every couple of minutes I would walk in to check on Tyson, overtime he groaned or cried out. I do not wish to wake him up out of his nightmares, he will have to get out of them himself. How can this beautiful mortal have nightmares? I blushed at what I just thought.  
  
The sky was early blue and the wind was chilly, the lake bobbed up and down, while the leaves swayed at the side. My eyelids dipped up and down as well.  
  
I suppose 5 minutes of sleep wouldn't mind...  
  
Normal POV  
  
Max drifted down the corridor, rubbing his eyes and yawning constantly. Trying to remember what happened yesterday. Everything was quiet and the dim lights made things clearer to see. The young blonde yawned again, stretching his arms and leaning on the banister for support while sliding down the stairs.  
  
His bare feet connected with the cold plastic-like floor and then finally meeting the rough red carpet, the smell of breakfast filled his nose.  
  
Half-asleep, he sat down on the table, rubbing his eyes once again. He put his arm underneath his chin and waited for the breakfast to be served.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Yelled the person inside the kitchen.  
  
Max got up and went over to the buffet (A/N: I can call it that....right?) table and grabbed some Sugar Puffs and poured some milk. He scanned around for a spoon but couldn't find one.  
  
"Hey have you got a spoon?" He asked, looking into the kitchen. The kitchen was clean and white, with pans hanging on hooks and all the other things you could get in kitchen. Surprisingly there was only one chief, but Max could only make out his/hers shadow.  
  
"Can I have a spoon please?" He asked politely.  
  
The shadow seemed to busy, but turned around quickly when he (A/N: Now a he) heard the Blondes voice. He had a sliver spoon in his right hand and in his left hand was some kind of rotten cheese.  
  
"Oh here! I didn't get round to putting them all out yet." He said, handing Max the spoon.  
  
"I'm sorry if this is rude, but aren't you a little young to be a chief?" Max exclaimed, grabbing hold of the spoon.  
  
"No I'm not the head chief. I just help around." He answered. Max noticed a small glint in his eyes, something saying he was lying.  
  
"I thought you wear those badges with you names on?"  
  
"I lost mine, but my name is..." He started. "Reno, short for Renny."  
  
"Cool name!" Max said, hating why he got so suspicious of the man when he didn't even do anything wrong. "See ya around then."  
  
Max waved off and went over to his now soggy cereal. Max took his spoon and dipped it into the milk with some of the cereal floating. He put it into his mouth and chewed while he recalled all the past events.  
  
Max's Flashback (And his POV)  
  
A blue haired girl with massive sky blue wings had dragged us all into a room. She closed the door and locked it. Was she going to kill us or something?  
  
"What do you want?" Ray asked, speaking for us all.  
  
She stared into our eyes like she was searching for something. I think she found it when she gasped.  
  
"You don't remember anything?"  
  
"Remember what? There's nothing for us to remember." I pointed out, rubbing my head in confusion.  
  
"I won't hurt you, just bend down and I will make you remember..." She told me. I wasn't going to bend down but my body did. She touched my blonde hair, only lightly and with that touch everything came back to me. All the past events came into fragments and slowly they all came together, each bit flashing before my eyes. "I can't believe I forgot about that..."  
  
"What is it Max? What did she do?" Kenny asked. Kaio came over to Kenny and did the same thing, then to Ray.  
  
"Remember now?"  
  
Both of them blinked once and then twice. Ray put a finger to his lips and went into a daze.  
  
"Yeah I do..." He trailed off, I think he was trying to get the fragments together. Kenny was doing the same thing.  
  
They where about to say something but no words came out. Kaio just stood there smiled and couple of seconds of later started to laugh.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Max gulped down the food and pulled away the bowl. It had gone all lumpy because he had left it too long in the milk. Still, he was the only awake and down here, it was too quiet. Reno was nowhere to be seen it seemed like everyone was out of the hotel.  
  
Somebody put a memory-loss spell on you all..... Black magic, but it can easily be cured.  
  
Max shook his head, he had to stop remembering stuff or his breakfast will be always soggy cereals.  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
"Hey Kai why you up so early?" I said, walking outside on the balcony. It was freezing outside, the frost was on the trees and plants. I got no reply, Kai just stood there still. I didn't like that one bit, it looked scary. "Kai?" Was I so quiet that he couldn't hear me?  
  
I walked forward towards Kai, on the chilly damp wood. Kai was still quiet, his hair ever so slightly moving and his scarf twirling around.  
  
He no longer stood confident and full with pride, his legs where shaking and under pressure from his weight. His eyes where empty and emotionless. They where like the one's at the lake, when he tried to take our bit beast's away from us. I started to panic, Kai couldn't be like this again. I shaked him again.  
  
"Kai please talk to me!" I shouted, shaking him a little bit harder. I didn't expect him to grab me and push me onto the floor. I skidded of the floor, the frost was piercing my skin. I could feel my skin being torn off and blood creeping out. I scrambled up and saw Kai's shoes hit my hands, I winced. My hand went bright red.  
  
"Kai why are you doing this?" He kicked me in the stomach it winded me. " Please stop it!" I begged him, trying to breathe properly. He advanced to me and grabbed me by the collar, I whimpered. I scrunched my face up waiting for the blow to the nose.  
  
But instead Kai dropped me on the floor and he disappeared into thin-air. What was happening? I remember how Kai had his scarf on, I searched my pocket and pulled the exact same scarf out. I went into the corner and cuddled the scarf, smelling him. Why....  
  
Why did he hit me? My hands where stinging and so was my stomach, everything hurt. Physically and mentally. I noticed that the sky was black, not night, it was too dark for night. Neither sun nor moon lit the sky, but I knew that it was freezing.  
  
I won't cry, I will be strong. There has to be reason.  
  
I limbed over to the lake and bent down, I looked at my reflection. It was so happy and cheerful, it was laughing at me, in a cruel away.  
  
"Stop it!" I screamed. I hit the water with my sore hand and kicked it, then I threw all of my body at it. It still wouldn't disappear, I was in rage. I leaped into the lake...  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kai moved over to the thrashing Tyson.  
  
"This has gone out of control" He said aloud, he grabbed Tyson's wrists and tried to calm him down. He was whimpering again, some sweat ran down his tanned face.  
  
"Stop it!" Tyson yelled out of his sleep.  
  
"Tyson calm down I'm here, it's alright." Kai whispered into his ear. Tyson slowly started to slow down, mumbling things and jolting sometimes. Kai knew nobody was around so he ran his fingers down Tyson's cheek. "It's okay I'm here." Tyson had stopped moving and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Kai?" He mumbled, looking around where he was. "Where am I? I was in that lake, you hit me and why is your hand on my cheek?"  
  
Kai removed his hand and hid his blush underneath his bangs. "You had a nightmare and you know I would never hit you."  
  
"But the pain was so real...my hands...everything. You hit me and I told you to stop but you didn't...then you disappeared...then me laughing in the lake...I jumped into it...and I was drowning." He explained with difficulty.  
  
"Tyson. I would never do that!" He shouted, to point out that he meant it.  
  
Tyson stared into his eyes; maybe he did care for him?  
  
"K-kai there's something I want to say." Tyson gulped, he didn't know what Kai's reaction would be.  
  
"What is?" Kai asked, hoping the same thing.  
  
"Kai, I love you. I always have, ever since I laid eyes on you. Ever since you walked into my life." Tyson admitted. Kai had zoned out again.  
  
"Kaio says that they are all with Max at the Buffet. Coming?" Kai told him.  
  
Tyson was confused.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Nothing...never mind." He answered, his heart rate slowed down.  
  
The fire had gone out a long time ago and some ashes lay around the brunt pile of wood. A couple of photo's lay on the fireplace and there was one picture that stood out. It was hanging over the fireplace. It was a picture of a Dragon and Phoenix twirling together, a dark aura was outside the two mystic animals. The picture shinned down at Tyson, Kai had already gone to the buffet. His eyes shimmered.  
  
Tyson fell onto the floor, he couldn't believe Kai nearly heard him saying him. His bangs hung down on his face covering up face.  
  
But he wasn't going to lead into depression. He got up and just smiled. One thought crossed his mind.  
  
Kai Hiwatari, some day. I'm going to tell you...some day.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
TM: Hey! That wasn't any bigger than the last chapter!  
  
MH: I know but I haven't added in the thanks to the reviewers yet. I'm currently offline if you haven't guessed.  
  
TM: Just leave a review  
  
MH: Ill do an extra one next time. It will be about 6 pages or even 7! So its....4:43, it's the holidays. So I think I will update quickly! Well until next time.  
  
MH & TM: Ja-ne!!! 


End file.
